Naruto: Element Trilogy: Lightning
by NarutoBaconGod
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story for and category. GodLike/Naruto. Plus NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story for Naruto. Please read, rate, and review. Oh and comment, I'll even read the bad reviews even more than the good ones.**

* * *

><p>"<em>SEAL!" A blonde spiky haired man with clear sapphire colored eyes stared at the whiskered infant lying on the alter surrounded by seals.<em>

_Hiruzen_

_The Sandaime could only stare in horror as he saw Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, use the death reaper seal on the his son, Naruto. "Hiruzen…" The Sandaime's gaze snapped to Minato, his Yondaime cape long since destroyed or lost in the battle against Kyuubi. His black ANBU pants ripped and shredded and his Jonin vest and black long sleeved shirt in tatters. "M-my son… N-Naruto… is he alright?" Minato whisp- no, forced out._

"_Ye-yes," said the Sandaime his voice shaking, not just because Minato was dying, but also because he was going to have to once more deal with the Kages' greatest enemy: paperwork and pink haired bansh- Haruno council members._

"_**NO! Raaaaghgghhhhhhh.**__"__Kyuubi howled as his nine tails split into three groups. One group of 3 entered Naruto who was still sleeping on the alter. Upon entering Naruto he woke up screaming flailing his tiny arms and legs as hard as he could.. This kept on for a few moments while Hiruzen's heart was beating uncontrollably. Finally, after was seemed like eternity Naruto stopped. The other two groups started glowing. One group a bright red and getting brighter by the second and seemed to roar as it was sucked into a rift in front of him. The other group has started lightly glowing as the wind roared sucking the tails into another rift._

"_(coughing sounds) Hiruzen, take this letter and read after you make sure Naruto is safe. Also, I want his identity remain secret, give him Kushina's last name but tell them its in honor of her memory for holding the Kyuubi down long enough for me to seal it. Tell Naruto about his heritage when he reaches Jonin. Now, (coughing fit, with blood this time) I want Naruto to be recognized as a hero. I know it probably wont happen like that but… I'm the Hokage I need to believe they will treat him right," He gazed at Naruto with love only a father can have. "Naruto, I love you and hope you will be strong enough to deal with anything that come's your way."_

_The Sandaime sadly watched the interaction between father and son as he solemnly tucked the letter into his pocket. THUD. The sound echoed across the finally quiet battle field that was the greatest Hidden Village of the all the elemental countries as Minato the strongest shinobi in the world hit the ground face down, dead. The Sandaime looked at Naruto, cursing the Yondaime for leaving him with this child who he couldn't help but think would cause him a great deal of headaches later because little did he know that baby will become a legend…_

_A legend know as Naruto Uzumaki, Lightning of the Leaf…_

* * *

><p><em>Thud. <em>A three year old Naruto's back hit the wall of the alley he was chased into by a mob of villagers and quite a few shinobi along with them. The kunai in his kneecap and the shuriken right above his heart a testament to that.

Murmurs of 'demon' and a few shouts of 'DIE' and 'MONSTER' met his ears as the mob walked agonizingly slow to him. A flash of black in the corner of his eye alerted him of the ANBU guards Pervy-gramps assigned to him arriving on the seen.

A the mob stopped moving and started to back up before the leader of the two ANBU shouted out "Why are you leaving? We're about to get started on the _demon_ here!" The Dog masked ANBU spat out the word '_demon_' as though Naruto was one. A few villagers cheered as the second ANBU the Weasel masked ANBU started doing hand signs for a justu.

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Justu!**_" He shouted breathing fire out his mouth as the flames wrapped around Naruto, dancing as if the flames were arguing about which one got to devour him first. Naruto's vision darkened as he faded into unconsciousness, his lasts thoughts being '_Why me? What did I every do to them?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Villagers<span>_

" WE DID IT! We finished what the Yondaime started! **WE KILLED THE DEMON!**" Cheers such as this were shout out across the mob until the heard something.

_Snap._ It was as if a giant twig had been broken as the looked at Naruto who's body started to give off random sparks of blue light. The clouds over the Village Hidden in The Leaves darkened.

_CRACK!. _An unnaturally huge blue lightning bolt slammed into Naruto, creating a shockwave which knocked some of the people off their feet. Some more crackling was heard as sparks danced around his body as he stood up.

"Kill the Demon now! Don't let him doing An-" _'Crunch'_ Blood squirted from his back as lightning covered hand with claws protruded his stomach as that was as high as Naruto could reach to stab him with a lightning covered clawed hand.

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto<span>_

'_What is this… this power!'_ Naruto stared at his only hand not plunged into the ANBU who was shouting. His tiny 3 year old hand had half inch claws on the tips of fingers while lightning bounced up and down his body. He looked around and saw the villagers staring at him with a mixture of hate and shock. '_Them… they did this to me_' his clothes and skin burnt to a crisp.

He let his head drop with his bangs covering his forehead casting shadows over his face, only lightning from and occasional spark. He withdrew his and from the shinobi and stepped to the left lurching to the side. Suddenly he vanished and blood squirted into the air as he ripped limbs from bodies and heads from torso's. As suddenly as it happened it stopped everyone in the alley dead but him and he passed out from the chakra used.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: I know this is kind of short and the fight scene is kinda lame but please don't hate.**

**-NBG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I will respond to reviews at the end of the story.**

"_Thought'_

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon thought"**_

"People speech"

Nothing. He saw nothing. Nothing but an ugly ass, wrinkled up face. Oh wait that's his face.

Hiruzen sweatdropped at himself. '_I really need to look in a mirror once in a while'_ He shook his head and regained focus on what was going on, Naruto was attacked by villagers and after a few moments of unconsciousness his body attack on autopilot.

"WOLF. CAT" Hiruzen shouted for the ANBU who have shown nothing towards the child but neutrality.

"Reporting Lord Hokage," Wolf and Cat appeared out of the shadows kneeling. He stared at them for a few seconds deciding on whether or not to trust them to bring Naruto here safely.

"Cat bring Naruto here," Hiruzen stated, then added "Alive and in the same condition you found him." Cat nodded and silently body flickered out of the room leaving a few leaves behind. "Wolf, go find the Head of the medicine department and bring here quickly." Wolf just flickered out of the room leaving more leaves behind. " AND SOMEONE GET THOSE GOT DAMN LEAVES OUT OF MY OFFICE!" A boar masked ANBU walked into the office and bent down and grabbed the leaves before doing a massive body flicker leave about 1,000 leaves in his place.

"Fucking brat." He muttered before feeling a surge of chakra telling him that the ANBU has returned.

"Lord Hokage I have brought the boy as you requested," Cat arrive cradling the boy to her chest, "Um, what with the pile of leaves on the floor and the growing paperwork."

Hiruzen eyed the papers on his desk and noticed it was growing, at least an inch every few seconds

At the same time Wolf arrived holding a brunette with large brown eyes and two small bumps that shouldn't even be called tits.

"NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT! Leave Naruto on the desk while I 'take care of' the papers."

With that said he took out a kunai and seemingly twitched his hand. A second later and the massive pile of papers became seemingly billions of pieces of white dust. Cat and Wolf looked at it with what would have been surprise but with their masks they couldn't tell anything. The brunette just sneered at Naruto.

"Lord Hokage was there anything you want from me?" The brunette had finally noticed where Wolf body flickered with her to.

"Yes, I want you to give Naruto a full examination and report anything odd," Hiruzen said offhandedly. Her hands started to glow green as she swiped them up and down Naruto.

"W-what the hell!" She removed her hands in surprise.

"What is it!" Sarutobi demanded (Hiruzen's last name).

"H-his chakra coils, they're larger than yours," She spluttered out "A-also there composed entirely of electricity and that means he must have some sort of godlike affinity for it." You could hear thumps from where Cat and Wolf's jaws hit the bottom of their masks while Hiruzen was able to maintain his composure. The brunettes next comment to remove the shock from them and remind them that she was cannon fodder was

"Kill the Dem-" Her head was removed from her shoulders courtesy of Wolf.

The Hokage nodded his thanks as he started to speak "None of this leaves room understand?" After receiving some nods he continued "This is and SS secret, now, all ANBU remove yourselves from this room." After about fifty ANBU left via body flicker, but thankfully without have leaves take their place. He walked over to Naruto and started to prod him awake.

Two hours and One million eight hundred forty-seven thousand and five pokes later Naruto woke up. "Ugh Pervy-gramps what do you want" Naruto groggily spoke.

A tic mark formed above the Hokage's eye as he responded "What the HELL have I told you about calling me that!"

"WHEN YOU STOP READING THE ORANGE BOOKS AND GIGGLING PERVERSLY!"

"Tch. Fine." Hiruzen pouted but it looked kind of awkward on a sixty something year olds face.

"Do you remember what happened?" Naruto looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Yes" He choked out "I-I killed t-them"

_Naruto_

'_I-I cant believe it. I killed _**all**_ of them.'_ He blinked. _'Wait, _**how**_ did I kill all of them?'_ Naruto looked up a the Hokage who was holding a letter with dried red splotches '_Red?'_ He sniffed filling his nasal passageways with a strange metallic stench similar to the blood on his hand. Blood. That's what the red splotches were. "Old man what's that letter in your hand?"

The Hokage wordlessly opened the letter and read it to Naruto seeing as he couldn't read.

"'_Dear Naruto_,'" Hiruzen began. "'_I wonder how old you are now, finally reading this letter. At least I know in my heart that by now you will already be a strong warrior protecting the leaf, or at least in training to do so. But, because of this letter you must have realized that your chakra coils are beyond large, they are larger than kage level reserves. Don't worry I planned for this to happen. You may have also noticed that your chakra is already entirely one element out of these three: Fire, Wind, or Lightning. This is because of the new seal I created. It is called:_

'_Tri-Elemental Death Reaper Seal'. The Kyuubi's tails were split into three groups. One group for Lightning, Fire, and Wind. Also the biggest and most important difference between the seals is that the moment I used it two alternate universes were created for the other elements. When the time is right you will meet each other and do God knows what. Anyway I made sure that it would be possible for you to use my signature justu's such as the Spiraling Ball and the Flying Thunder God Technique. Here are the scrolls for the technique-_

Naruto threw the letter on the ground. He spoke softly "My dad's the Fourth? Why, why did he seal the Kyuubi into me?" He was sobbing at the end. "What did I doe to deserve this, is this why the villagers hate me so much? Because I'm a demon?" His voice gave out as he started sobbing silently.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen shouted at the child "You are not a demon! You will never be a demon!"

Naruto nodded his eyes showing his relief. "Now, pick up the scrolls I will help you become a ninja and learn those techniques."

"No. I wont learn those techniques he left me, I will create my own to protect the people I love."

Hiruzen just stared at Naruto his mouth agape he was refusing to learn what was thought to be the most powerful technique in the world. On the other hand he was promising to protect the people he loved with his own power.

"Fine, but anyway we will start your ninja training now. I cannot help you because of that damn council forbidding it I will give you a schedule to follow and permission to use one of the training grounds." He handed the schedule to Naruto and give him a curt nod signaling that the discussion was over.

_Later that day at train ground two._

Naruto stood at training ground two slowing reading his schedule. Five thousand push-ups, ten thousand sit-ups, and five hundred laps around the field. Sixth thousand punches with each hand and three thousand kicks with each leg. Use chakra to balance leafs on every fingertips while sitting upside down using the tree climbing technique. When you are able to do this every day of the week begin using your lightning to create techniques. When you create two techniques report to me and we will instate you as a shinobi. There was a note at the bottom.

_-Sorry Naruto but I have to vague with you chakra training or else the council wont let me help you at all._

Naruto started doing pushups.

_**FOUR YEARS LATER.**_

A small shinobi with sun kissed spikey golden blonde hair stuck straight up as his deep blue sapphire eyes searched his new out fit in the mirror as he had just been promoted to Jonin. He had a white with blue trimmed bandana around his neck and a blue with white trimmed jacket on that was open showing his pecs and six-pack on his seven year old body. He had on blue shinobi pants with black sandals on. On his thigh was a shuriken holder with the kunai pouch right above it. **(I hope you know I'm exaggerating but I just couldn't resist saying that he was a pimp or from saying something perverted but that's just me ****J )**

He checked his equipment once more as he headed to the Hokage's office. He walked along the streets, not much had changed except for the facts that the villagers were now to scared of him to do anything, seeing as he had killed over thirty-five people when he has three. He reached the Hokage's office with the secretary glaring at him while he flipped her off continuing up the stairs to the office.

"Yo Erokage what's up?" Naruto called out as he eyed the others in the office.

There was the Inuzuka heiress Hana. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and triangular markings on her face. She also had a D-Cup which focused Naruto's attention.

Next to her was Maito Gai. He had a black bowl cut hair and large furry catepilla- no eyebrows on his head. He had an ugly ass green jumpsuit on along with some weights and his shoes.

"Naruto," the Hokage called out. " You, Hana, and Gai are to go to the uninhabited den of the Nibi no Neko (Two tailed cat) and use seals to soak up the remaining chakra there.

**Well that's the end right there.**

**Dbzsotrum9**

**Sorry but Ayame and Tayuya will not be in the harem because Naruto makes his own ramen in this story so he doesn't know Ayame, and he wont be with Tayuya because I have plans for her. Also Naruto will create the Uzumaki Clan but it will only have his techniques because he is rebuilding it from scratch.**

**Zeromus**

**Sakura will never be paired with Naruto in my story but Hinata might be voted into the harem but not as one of the main ones.**

**MZR90**

**Your right about Minato and being a fool for announcing his jinchurikii status, but as I said before Hinata might be voted into the harem.**

**The poll so far for who will be in the Harem it will be ending at chapter four.**

**Temari: 1**

**Hana:1**

**FemKyuubi: 1**

**FemHaku: 1**

**Hinata will have to be voted by reviews for her to join the story, also ends at chapter four.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: I'm back bitches!**

**NBG: Shut the fuck up you blond bastard!**

**Naruto: What did you just say? I'll give you a thousand years of death rasengan style!.**

**NBG: …. Ok just say the disclaimer…**

**Naruto: NBG does not own Naruto cause he is a cheap bastard.**

"What!" The Hokage wanted them to collect something that was probably taken years ago.

"Naruto, what's with the outburst, I was just discussing your mission of finding Orochimaru's hiding place," The Hokage was staring at Naruto with concern in his eyes. " Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thought you said something else…" '_What the hell I could have sworn he said something else_' he looked back over to his other teammates.

There was Maito Gai, with his freakish bowl cut, large furry eyebrows. He was wearing a green body suit with his Jonin vest over it and orange arm and leg warmers. He was also very tall, Naruto only came up to his waist.

The last member of the team, 15-year old Inuzuka Hana. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and green triangle markings on each cheek. She also had on a dark grey jacket with dark gray pants with a chunin vest. The most notable features she had were the D' cups. Even though Naruto was seven he could tell breasts were important.

"So, as I was saying," The Hokage continued. "The last sighting of Orochimaru was at the border between the Land of Fire and Rice country. I want you to find out if he's there and report back. This is classified as an S ranked mission, I expect you back within a week.

"GAI I HAVE NOT HEARD YOU FLAMES OF YOUTH SHOW THE HOKAGE!" Naruto snickered, that was payback for sending him on a mission with Gai. Before guy could start Naruto used the first technique he created using lightning chakra. _Bolt. _Immediately it was like he was in a bolt of lightning instantly reaching the Village gate to wait for his teammates to arrive. Naruto sneezed, he could of sworn some perverted old man was cursing him at the moment.

After a few minutes of waiting he could see Gai and Hana heading over to him. Upon reaching them Hana smashed Naruto's skull in.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" Okay maybe he deserved that.

And with that they started a journey they might not finish.

They immediately jumped to the trees and began1 head in a southwestern direction. The continued on to a small stream so they could sit down and take a drink. Naruto began speaking

"So… what's the real purpose of the mission?" Gai and Hana glanced at each other wondering what they should say. "Oh, I know, it's probably to evaluate my skills or something?" They nodded. "Pff… and the old man calls me slow." Naruto chuckled.

They finished resting and continued through the forest leaping from tree branch to tree branch. The stopped a small clearing with a Gigantic tree with roots rising out of the ground and molding into the tree giving shelter from the rain that was beginning to fall. the set up camp and lit a small fire cooking a sizeable hawk that just so happened to 'fall' from the sky into Naruto's hands. As it was cooking they sat around the fire in an uncomfortable silence. And being the jittery knucklehead Naruto is he broke the silence.

"Guy, you want to pace on your-" Naruto shuddered he couldn't bring himself to even say it. "Your whatever you call it. Right?" Gai nodded enthusiastically. "Well I've been hearing about this kid who resembles you," No one caught the low mumble from Gai saying '_It's always the eyebrows isn't it?'_ "Well he was born with a condition that leaves him unable to mold chakra so he cant be a ninja, but he was still in the academy so I checked up on him. He was shouting about he was going to be a splendid ninja with only taijustsu as he was demolishing the training logs with his bare hands so I thought 'hey now this is someone the Green Beast of Konoha would love to train." By now Gai had hearts in his eyes about a student for only taijustsu it was a dream come true seeing as he only had to teach him how to force chakra to his legs so he could water walk or tree walk. The possibilities were endless for Gai.

Hana groaned into her hands. "Please don't talk about the academy that's all Kiba does seeing as he's going there next year. Its all academy this academy that. He can go shove the academy right up his ass." Her triplet companions voiced their opinions in a growl, whimper, and snarl respectively.

Naruto smirked, "Well I for one, feel like a badass because I didn't have to go to the academy and I trumped that bastards Kakashi's record and outdid my best friend Itachi's record."

"NARUTO YOU HAVE SHOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BY BEATING MY RIVAL KAKASHI. I HEREBY BESTOY UPON YOU THE TITAL OF MY SECOND RIVAL!" Gai was happy, thinking of ways to challenge Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto looked up from slicing the hawk into thirds. "Huh, what'd you say?"

"WOW YOUR SO HIP!" Gai was undeterred by his comment.

Naruto turned to Hana and spoke, "No really, what did he say?"

She chuckled darkly, "You'll find out soon, Kukukuku." She had hear Gai challenging Kakashi around the village and lets say it wasn't pretty. Naruto shuddered it probably wouldn't be pretty.

After that they ate and went to sleep with Gai muttering '._flames'_ and '_youth'_ every few minutes.

They woke up and packed the next day in silence with the unspoken agreement of not eating breakfast to get to the destination. When they were close to the destination Hana started hear traces of sounds filled with absolute _terror_. When they got closer everyone could hear it.

Screams, filled with terror yelling 'somebody save me' or 'just kill me now!' and even 'oh god why me why not the bastard of an ex-wife'. They rushed of to the clear to see a gruesome sight.

Hana immediately puked.

There were chunks of… of… people everywhere. One person had his legs ripped out and was still alive, bawling. And standing in the middle of all this was a pale figure with a tan kimono and a giant purple rope tying it together. He had long greasy black hair, yellow slitted eyes with purple makeup around it. His long forked tongue was licking the air. Standing in the middle of the field in all his infamous glory was the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"Kukukukuku… It seems like the old monkey has sent Foxy and his goons after me, I'm honored." Orochimaru said in mock happiness.

Naruto's eye twitched, why just because the whiskers, every enemy to this date had mention something about foxes (Making Naruto's kill count well above fifty). "I guess ill have teach you brats not to mess with Sannin. _**Hidden Shadow Snakes!" **_Orochimaru raised his hands and snakes sprang from his hands narrowly missing Gai and Naruto but catching Hana on her leg leaving some fang wholes that dripped with poison. "Kukukuku better go off and heal the bitch, or else she's going to die from poisoning."

"Gai!" Naruto called "Grab Hana and run, I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Gai looked as if he was going to argue but with a glance at Naruto's face told him he'd better do it. Gai leapt over and grabbed Hana much to her protest and started running from the battle. When they were out of site Naruto looked back to Orochimaru and smirked. "Well now I can go at full power."

Orochimaru was intrigued "How so?"

"Just watch pedophile." And with that Naruto pushed up the sleeve of his right arm and forced some chakra into an intricate seal on his forearm. The effect was astounding. Chakra flooded the area as a storm gather ahead, lightning already flickering down near Naruto.

"Hmm, maybe ill take your body next it seems to be pretty useful."

"What?" But it seems Naruto wasn't going to get an answer as Orochimaru appeared behind him and tried to round house his face. In an instant Naruto had turned around and grabbed Orochimaru's leg and slammed him into the ground leaving a small crater. Orochimaru ripped his leg out of Naruto's hand and did a handstand thrusting his feet into his chin. Naruto staggered back and _Bolted_ behind Orochimaru and slammed his fist into his back and slammed his leg against his ribs with an audible crack launching him into the air. Naruto then took a second to channel his lightning chakra through out his limbs making him 3 times faster than before. He then grabbed onto Orochimaru's leg and slammed him back into the earth again leaving yet another small crater. 'Orochimaru' then turned into a pile of sludge.

"Shit! A mud clone!" Naruto leapt back to avoid being speared with a Kusangi that appeared from a snake in Orochimaru's throat. He leapt up into the air and used the first attack his created (**An: Naruto uses no seals for anything, and except for his Bolt ability he usually uses a motion or gesture for them to work, also all his abilities are called Uzumaki style because it was confirmed his godlike affinity will be passed down through generations, and he is starting the clan by himself.) **

"_**Uzumaki Style: Thunder Field!"**_ All the electricity in the air around Orochimaru converged and made electrifying field around Orochimaru. Alas he was a Sannin so it definitely wouldn't kill him but do some damage. Orochimaru sped out of the field with first degree burns all over his body, and was bleeding as some lightning manifested itself with enough density to slice him.

Before Orochimaru could recover Naruto did another technique "_**Uzumaki Style: Quick Silver!" **_

This Technique had the person focus on one enemy and it allows you to bounce all over the field and back to your enemy to hit him multiple times without being stuck within his range. Naruto bounced all around Orochimaru hitting him seven times in the face chest and two kicks to the jewels. To say the snake pedophile was pissed was to say Jiraya wasn't a pervert. He immediately created 50 rock clones and head them all use Kusangi on him.

Naruto couldn't escape with so many Orochimaru's surrounding him seeing as he couldn't _'Bolt'_ due to the _**Thunder Field**_ messing up the protons and electrons in the air. As second before the Orochimaru's could hit him the time seemed to stop as a lightning converged around Naruto's hand glowing blue and into a shape of a seven foot sword with six feet of blade and one foot of handle. The pommel had a dragon etched on it its body wrapping around the handle and ending at the hilt. The blade itself was silver with a bluish tint. Electricity was dancing up and down the blade making it look all the more badass. Time came back into play as Naruto leapt into the air several times faster than before, not even question the blade in his hand lest he be distracted and die. He then use a move that seemed to beg for him to use it.

"_**Uzumaki Kenjustsu Style: Ten-Thousand Dragon Barrage!" **_He swung the blade in a half circle as a countless number of blue electricity formed into an equally countless number of dragons that slammed into the ground draining Naruto of whatever chakra he had left.

There was a great explosion that propelled him farther into the air as Orochimaru and his clones were vaporized. He fell ungracefully to the ground landing on his back. Right before he was

going to set into a blissful unconsciousness he heard a dark laugh from his right. A bloodied but very much alive Orochimaru stepped above him with several over clones surrounded him.

"That was an interesting justsu but it seemed that it couldn't save you in the end, say high to the Yondaime in Hell for me Namikaze brat. _**Great Clone Explosion!" **_the resulting explosion destroyed the landscape and One Naruto Uzumaki. The last thing that could be heard at the end of the explosion was an almighty roar from and ungodly beast.

**CLIFFHANGER JUSTSU BITCHES!**

**Well just to tell everyone I decided to take Hana out of the harem and make her a sister figure for Naruto, definite pairs so far filling up half the harem spots are FemKyuubi and Yugito Nii because someone personally emailed me about Yugito.**

**Also just so you guys know I'm going to tell you that this story will eventually lead to another story that is a Fairy Tail crossover, so I'm going to cement it so that at the end of this story (and the other two) I will be able to start on some crossovers.**

**Also for the way I make the justu stand out, the transportation techniques like **_'Bolt'_ **are going to be written in plain italics and not bold italics like other justsu. Also three cheers for writing over two thousand words in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. That was all Gai and Hana could hear after the two explosions. Hana peeked over Gai's should as she was being carried bride style. "Do… Do you thinks he's dead." Gai didn't answer.

"Go back! We need to help him!. He's fucking facing _Orochimaru_!" Gai looked back at Hana with sadness plastered on his face.

"He gave his life for us to get away. Are you going to disrespect his last wishes. He died a hero saving our lives. Who else do you know that would sacrifice themselves when they were the ones who could get away the easiest." Gai's voice was solemn, a startling change from his normally loud and energetic voice.

"What do you mean, he could of gotten away easier than us?" Hana was intrigued the pain in her leg and the pain of losing a comrade forgotten for a moment.

"With his _'Bolt'_ ability he could have been miles away by the time he first saw Orochimaru."

Hana was speechless he could have been gone the moment he showed up. They continued on to Konoha Hana's leg getting worse by the moment. They finally reached Konoha after 10 minutes of Gai sprinting with his weights off.

_One day later_

Hiruzen stared out of the window of the Hokage Tower, a frown upon his face. Naruto, the one he considered his grandson was dead. _Dead. The_ word sounded strange, as if someone else was saying it. It hurt, it hurt more than others would know. Naruto was like a grandson to him, he made the paperwork worth it with his hilarious pranks, including dying all the males of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans hair pink, all except Itachi, Naruto's brother figure. They were mistaken for Haruno's all day.

Wait. What was that? A party? A party for what. Hiruzen called one of his ANBU and told him to find out what was going on. The ANBU returned quickly returned. "Um Lord Hokage… the villagers are throwing a party for the destruction of the so called demon…" The ANBU backed away not, easily ready the look of anger on the Hokage's face.

"Get Anko and Ibiki tell them they have around a hundred or so new 'pets' to 'play' with." The ANBU shuddered, he wouldn't lock his worst enemy in a closet with Anko or Ibiki. The ANBU quickly arrived at the party, civilians worth dancing, listening to music, weeping in joy, and some were even 'celebrating' by making out and reading 'Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 1 Gold" edition out loud. The ANBU Pitied them for what was about to come next. He created about fifty shadow clones and had them surround the villagers as Ibiki and Anko flickered into the middle of the crowd. The ANBU turned Around as The 'Dreadful Duo' had some fun.

**AN: Sorry about the Shortness, I just needed to get this out of the way so I can continue the story without worrying what happened in regards to Gai and Hana. Oh and by the way did anyone Notice I said, HANA isn't in the parings anymore and that I said there would only be 4 spots, also I said I would have the pairings all set up by this chapter so here are the pairings.**

**Yugito Nii**

**FemKyuubi**

**FemHaku**

**Shizune**

**Be noted I looked at everything people were saying thought deeply about it seeing as it effects the story for the rest of its days,**


End file.
